Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 55\% \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times 4\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 55\% = \dfrac{55}{100} = 0.55 $ $ \dfrac{29}{50} = 0.58$ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = 0.04 $ Now we have: $ 0.55 \times 0.58 \times 0.04 = {?} $ $ 0.55 \times 0.58 \times 0.04 = 0.01276 $